


Love grows.

by noniebeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, Jihoon is also soonyoung's life saver, Jihoon is very very whipped wow, M/M, but Jihoon's there to help him, jihoon is Whipped, sick soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: Jihoon helps sick Soonyoung finish his paper about a poem that's due the next day at three in the morning, as the poem wanted to say, as time passes, love grows.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Love grows.

"Why the hell are you crying at 3 am?" Jihoon's voice echoes throughout the living room, "Aren't you sick?" 

"I have a paper due tomorrow," Soonyoung explained, looking up at Jihoon with a pout, the other just sighs end walks over to him, putting a hand on his forehead. 

"You're still sick, can't you do this in your room? Lay down?" Jihoon suggested but the other just shakes his head, he knew that Soonyoung studies well and cares about his grades, he rarely gets sick, so this is all new for Jihoon as his roommate. 

Jihoon might shrug off his feelings all the time but he didn't deny it, he was in love with Kwon Soonyoung and everyday it just became stronger. 

"I really need to finish this, Hoonie." They stared at each other for a few moments, the nickname gave Jihoon shivers and butterflies in his stomach but he just shrugged it off, he didn't want to leave the other here, Soonyoung always helps him out when he asks him to. 

"Fine, scoot over." 

"Don't sit beside me, you're going to get sick." 

"I don't get sick," Jihoon says, before sitting beside Soonyoung and taking the laptop from his hands. "Now, go sleep I'll do this." 

"No, you're not." Soonyoung immediately replied. "It's my grade, I'm supposed to-" 

"Fine. tell me what you want me to write, then you just rest your eyes, hmm?" 

Soonyoung thinks about it for a moment before nodding, leaning his head on the couch. He started telling him what the topic was about as Jihoon reads through what he already typed in, correcting typos here and there until they finally started to continue what Soonyoung left. 

Jihoon typed and typed as Soonyoung dictated, JIhoon was almost five hundred words in when Soonyoung looked over his shoulder to see what he was typing. 

"You really have your ways with words." 

"They're still yours, I'm just rephrasing some of them." 

"They look so sincere and they're really wonderful to read, I don't understand why you still won't let me hear the songs you wrote." Jihoon froze for a moment. 

"Well it is about a poem, you need to sound sincere so your professor would see your interest in his subject." Soonyoung nodded, Jihoon pushes him back on the couch. "Stop looking at the screen, your head will hurt more." 

Soonyoung continued dictating and Jihoon kept on typing, it was five minutes away from four when Soonyoung fell asleep beside him, Jihoon just laughs and rubs his eyes, before looking at what they need to write to finish the whole thing. 

Jihoon finally types in the words that will finish the whole thing. 

\----

Soonyoung wakes up the next morning, feeling better enough to go to school and pass his paper, he reads through the whole thing as he rushes in the school library where he could print it, Soonyoung kept on tapping his foot on the floor, worried that he might be late. 

He was thankful that Jihoon insisted on helping him. 

When he finally finished printing, he continued scanning through the pages, and a paragraph caught his eyes, the one just a few more sentences away from the end of the paper. 

'In summary, the poem says that as time passes, instead of fading away, love will grow.

So let's be in love even more.'

Soonyoung smiles to himself. 

At the same time, Jihoon was at his studio preparing a song that he needs to pass, he hears Soonyoung bid his goodbye and thank you's that morning. Jihoon's ideas were overflowing despite staying up all night listening to Soonyoung's own ideas and typing it down. 

Maybe that's why. 

Jihoon writes the lyrics on a piece of paper before coming to a stop, he thinks about what he wrote on Soonyoung's paper, then he continues to write. 

'Only one miracle has happened before our eyes

so let’s be in love even more'

He hears his notification go off that afternoon, Soonyoung was spamming him about how his professor approached him, telling him that his work was amazing. 

Soonyoung: HE SAID IT WAS AMAZING! :0 

Soonyoung: IT WAS AMAZING JIHOONIE!

Soonyoung: YOU'RE AMAZINGGGG 

Jihoon laughs at the messages before replying. 

Jihoon: You think so? 

Soonyoung: I would be stupid to think the opposite. 

Jihoon: Good. 

Jihoon: Now treat me some food later. 

Jihoon: And I'll let you hear a song I wrote today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks lol


End file.
